The invention relates to a projection alarm clock. Projection alarm clock in accordance with the present invention refers to an apparatus that can be used to project various values, data or images representing this data, onto one common or onto several projection surfaces for example, in particular the time, date, alarm time, inside temperature, outside temperature, humidity and weather images or symbols for displaying the weather forecast or tendency.
The object of the invention is to present a projection alarm clock that is characterized by a particularly simply yet reliable design. To achieve this object, a projection alarm clock for displaying various values by means of projection.
A projector is provided with an optical unit and an optoelectrical unit for producing the images of the data projected. The optoelectrical unit allows the image to be projected in various axis or projection directions.